


everything

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: all they need is each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was in some kind of a mood today and clobbered this together in half an hour bye

It’s a quiet night, evening light quickly dimming and casting long shadows across their room. Mitch is sitting in their bed, on top of the duvet, just sitting and thinking. The light is grey, and a little blue, and Mitch should turn a light on but he’s comfortable where he is.

He and Scott, they’ve come such a long way since they were ten, since they were in high school, since the sing-off. Even since last year.

They’re best friends. Platonic best friends, and Mitch is content with it.

Maybe a year ago, maybe two years ago, he’d have hoped for something more, but he’s okay now. He’s okay with keeping his best friend forever by his side. They’re more than just best friends, though. They’re each other’s anchors, each other’s rocks. They’re each other’s confidants, each other’s soulmates.

They can’t ruin it.

The door swings open silently, letting light from the hallway spill into the room. Mitch turns as Scott comes in, leaving the lights off.

“You alright?” His voice is as soft as his eyes, even in the dim light of the room, and Mitch softens.

“Yeah. Lots to think about.” It’s the truth, and he knows Scott understands. He always does, always has.

“Yeah? Anything I can help with?” Scott asks, sliding onto the bed and leaning up against the headboard, knees pulled to his chest. He rests his chin on them, and Mitch can’t help but smile softly.

“No, not really,” Mitch whispers, scooching back so he’s next to Scott.

“Okay.” Scott understands. He always does.

Mitch rests his head on Scott’s shoulder, and Scott slips an arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

They’re each other’s everything, and nothing will change that.

 

 

 

-fin

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
